Compañías inesperadas, ayudas desinteresadas y algo que apostar
by LainaM
Summary: A Sirius no le caía demasiado Marlene, o bueno, le caía, solo que tremendamente mal. No era algo nuevo. Ahora, en cambio, quería compañía y los hados parecían señalar en su dirección, y ¿quién era él, el humilde Sirius Black, para llevarles la contraria? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Arhatdy-Uchiha


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Para Arhatdy-Uchiha._

* * *

**_Compañías inesperadas, ayudas desinteresadas y algo que apostar. _**

_Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon_

* * *

Sirius no sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente ahí, a éstas horas, o quizá sí. Se sentía, muy a su pesar, solo. Y estar solo no era algo que Sirius Black soportaba. A él le gustaba el ruido, las conversaciones encima por encima de una mesa abarrotada, la música alta y los gritos, o en todo caso, los susurros entre las sábanas de alguna compañera cariñosa.

Era demasiado desvergonzado como para soportarse en soledad.

La noche anterior había habido luna llena, Remus descansaba en una de las camas de la enfermería, tras uno de esos biombos blancos que tanto conocía. James discutía con Evans, o bueno, Lily, ahora era Lily a secas. Y Peter… no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Peter, probablemente durmiendo.

Había nevado y se acercaba una blanca navidad que era demasiado blanca para un Black, aun a pesar de que ese Black fuese Sirius. Dos ovejas negras en un años, dos quemaduras en el tapiz. Andrómeda, Sirius quería ver a su prima Andrómeda** ***.

Golpeando como pisotones fuertes el suelo, salió del vestíbulo. La mayor parte de los alumnos disfrutaban de la mañana del último día de antes de las vacaciones de navidad, en los terrenos, disfrutando de la nieve.

Pero todo le era ajeno.

—Black, ¿piensas salir o es que ya has encontrado tu profesión como estatua?

El mencionado se giró, tratando de no convertirse en perro y lanzarse contra la estúpida de Marlene y morderle, y arrancarle la piel, carne y sangre a mordiscos.

—McKinnon, si cuidases un poco lo que te llevas a la boca pasarías de sobra.

Todos los sentidos de la frase fueron más que captados. Y ella, todo pecas y furia, pasó por su lado golpeándole el hombro con el propio. Al pasar, soltó:

—Como si tu no deseases que fuese un poco más permisiva con esas cosas.

—_Touché_ —no pudo más que contestarle Sirius, medio sonriendo.

A Sirius no le caía demasiado Marlene, o bueno, le caía, solo que tremendamente mal. No era algo nuevo, pero tampoco lo era el hecho de que él había tonteado con todas sus compañeras de casa, o casi, y, algunas veces, como en el caso de Marlene, con resultados desafortunados. Tenía una espinita clavada por ello, pero nunca había pensado que, realmente, Marlene, rubia y pecosa, podría ofrecerle más que dos discusiones y una par de besos húmedos tras alguna puerta cerrada. Ahora, en cambio, quería compañía y los hados parecían señalar en su dirección, y ¿quién era él, el humilde Sirius Black, para llevarles la contraria?

—Eh, Marlene… —la llamó mientras andaba tras ella.

—Uy, malo. Que uses si nombre es una muy mala señal.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que a ti también te está afectando Evans…

—¡Já! ¿Celoso de ella? Ahora ya no tienes a Potter las veinticuatro horas del día para ti —atacó a Sirius sabiendo que eso le fastidiaría.

—Cállate.

—Y, además —continuó ella—, ¿desde cuándo te fijas con quién voy o dejo de ir?

—Es inevitable, por si no te habías dado cuenta, ahora es Evans la que viene con nosotros.

—No, ella va con Potter, eres tú el que vas con ellos. Seguramente haces el papel de perro.

Una carcajada se escapó de entre los labios de Sirius. Era, muy pero que muy gracioso. A veces pasaban estas cosas, era parte de lo que le gustaba de los secretos. Pero, en el fondo, temía que Marlene tuviese razón.

Se sentía algo estúpido por tener celos, pero joder, James y él eran un pack indivisible. Todos ellos en realidad, pero quizá él y James un poquito más.

Marlene había aumentado la velocidad y trotaba en dirección al bosque.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—Tú, no se Black, yo a perderme.

—Oh, qué poético, quieres que nos perdamos juntos.

Ella, aun a pesar de desear mandar a Sirius de un hechizo a la estratosfera, acabó por soltar una carcajada.

—En serio Black, quiero estar sola —le dijo finalmente.

—Pues tenemos un problema, yo quiero exactamente lo contrario.

—¿Por qué, justamente hoy, te has tenido que poner más civilizado de lo normal? Y, ¿por qué te has tenido que fijas precisamente en mi?

Parecía divertida.

—La navidad se acerca, y como buen Black, tenía que jodérsela a alguien.

Sonreía, pero al ser consciente de lo que había dicho se arrepintió y frunció el ceño. No tenía porqué haber dicho eso delante de ella. Conocía a Marlene desde antes de Hogwarts, y aunque no la tragaba, era una de las pocas chicas a las que podía considerar una igual, y eso, no era suficiente. Él solo nombraba a su familia delante de su verdadera familia, James, Peter y Remus. Y, bueno, puede que últimamente Lily.

Ella, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, no puso cara de pena ni ninguna mierda parecida, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Los McKinnon no jodemos navidades, las follamos.

Sirius estaba demasiado salido como para no pensar en Marlene follándoselo. Marlene era demasiado lista como para no saber que él ya no pensaba en su familia.

—Me va el estilo McKinnon.

—Eso dicen.

—Apuesto a que escuchas atenta cuando lo hacen.

—No demasiado, es harto aburrido.

Ambos rieron.

—Bien Marlene, ¿dónde decías que íbamos? Y lo más importante, ¿qué decías que íbamos a hacer?

* * *

Poca gente se había quedado estas navidades en Hogwarts, así que el porfesor Dumbledore había decidido que la cena de nochebuena la celebrarían, alumnos, profesores y demás miembros del colegio, comiendo en la misma mesa. Peter, James, Remus y Sirius había llegado los últimos.

Comida aquí y allá, luces tintineando y risas.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritaba Hagrid.

Todos los estímulos visuales no bastaron para evitar que en lo primero en lo que se fijase Sirius fuese Marlene y su recogido. Llevaba un moño flojo que desentonaba con el resto de los presentes, más arreglados de los normal, pero no con su cara. Parecía triste.

Todo el mundo sabía que el hermano de Marlene estaba enfermo.

—Rubia —le saludó al sentarse enfrente de ella.

Remus lo miró con cierta censura en los ojos, pero al ver que ella sonreía no dijo nada.

Marlene y Sirius había recorrido durante una tarde entera parte del bosque prohibido. Ella quería perderse y él no estar solo. Después de esto ella había llorado y cuándo él estaba a punto de huir —no soportaba que las chicas llorasen—, ella se había casi lanzado sobre él, medio arrancándole la camisa como si pretendiese encontrar algo en su piel, para después, cuando él había empezado a seguirle el juego, gritarle desvergonzado mientras reía a carcajadas. Había sido extraño, pero parecía que había algo en el ambiente que había cambiado. La chica trataba de ayudarle y tratar de ayudarse a sí misma y ahora, él sentía que le debía algo.

La cena transcurrió lenta y tortuosamente, al menos para Sirius. Trataba de establecer conversaciones o de simplemente comer, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de los silencios y cuchicheos que compartía Marlene con la ravenclaw que se sentaba a su lado.

—Marlene, ¿te importaría que esta noche armásemos un poco de jaleo en la sala común? —le preguntó Lily, tan correcta como siempre, y ahora, parte de las fiestas que ellos siempre montaban sin permiso.

—No, claro que no. Nunca digo que no a una fiesta.

—¿Sabes? Me parece muy bien y correcto por tu parte —había continuado Sirius, juguetón, hablándole cuando los demás había dejado ya de prestar atención, con una enorme sonrisa de perro en la cara.

—Y, ¿se puede saber por qué?

—Fiestas es sinónimo de alcohol, y quizá sea lo que necesites para acabar de demostrarme en carnes, como es eso de las navidades al estilo McKinnon.

Marlene era demasiado lista como para quedarse solo en la superficie de esa frase, aunque no le importaría. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de hacer algo nuevo y ayudar a alguien que nunca había soportado como para pensar seriamente —o casi— en ellos acabando cierta escena que empezó en el bosque prohibido.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente le gustaban sus labios recorriendo su mandíbula con pequeños besos, y sí, era capaz de soportar la idea de que a la mañana siguiente seguiría queriendo saber de ella. ¿Era posible acaso? Sirius nunca se había considerado ese tipo de persona. ¡Siempre había criticado a ese tipo de persona!

A la fiesta y el alcohol le habían seguido ciertas miradas, las suficientes como para mantener a ambos sentados en un sofá de distancia hasta que Peter, el último que quedaba en 'la fiesta' decidiera que estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para irse a dormir. Después había sido ella la que había hablado.

—Lo has conseguido, gracias.

Y, justo después, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Piensas ponerte a llorar? —le había preguntado él mientras agarraba sus muslos y los empujaba más hacia él.

—Puede, pero no pares.

—Se podría decir que te lo debo, y además, me gustaba acabar de degustar los platos que empiezo.

—Comentarios como este hacen que no te soporte —rio ella.

—Que sigas hablando y no me beses hace que no te soporte.

La ropa había ido volando conforme sobraba, algunos gemidos y calor, pero eso no era lo importante, Marlene se sentía un poquito mejor, y Sirius, un poco menos canalla.

—Me gusta tu piel —comentó él mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—A mi me empiezas a gustar tu, y mira que es difícil…

Sirius le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

—A mi no me apetece olvidarme de ti.

—¿Olvidarte de mi?

—Sí, creo que mañana por la mañana no voy a esconderme.

—Oh, entonces los rumores sobre tus conquistas variarán en algo más que en el nombre de la susodicha.

Eso parece.

Ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente tonto como para creer la cien por cien que Sirius Black podía dejar de ser el desvergonzado merodeador que era, pero quizá podría controlarse.

La guerra y las muertes aun eran solo susurros ajenos, tenían tiempo de hacer sus apuestas.

* * *

_Antes que nada: Esta historia participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro 'La noble y ancestral casa de los Black'. Mi amiga invisible es Arhatdy-Uchiha, así que todo esto es para ella._

_Tengo un problema con esta pareja, y es que, los tengo tan liados en mi cabeza, que ya tengo una especie de canon para ellos, y, todo lo que escribo, suele parecerse. He intentado hacer algo nuevo con ellos, al menos en cuanto al enfoque de los personajes en sí, un Sirius un poco más tópico y una Marlene menos salvaje, aunque sigo pensando que quizá haya dado muchas partes de la trama detrás de estas escenas, de la trama que este canon me produce en la cabeza, muy por sentado. Aun así, espero que todo haya sido coherente. _

_*** **Con lo de dos ovejas negras en la familia Black y los dos quemados nuevos en el tapiz, me refiero, a parte de lo obvio que es el tema de Sirius, sobre su prima, Andrómeda, que fue borrada del tapiz por casarse con el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks. _

_Espero que os haya gustado a todos y en especial a Arhatdy-Uchiha. Y ya sabéis, si habéis llegado hasta aquí creo que una opinión no estaría mal, ¿verdad? :) _

_Besos, **LainaM**. _


End file.
